Whisper of Heart
by Ai Sparkle
Summary: okita sougo found everyone he knew around him dead when he returned from his mission .. by the hand of the last person he thought , yet he have the chance to change everything by back in time ... will he be able to save the future ? and who gave him the time travel power? / okikagu /
1. the start of storm

hello everyone ! **thank you for all the nice reviews** , it rly get me so happy and i couldn't stop the stupid smile in my face , so im back with a new okikagu multi chapter story yeah which mean a first multi chapter fanfic (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ , hope that you will like it , please feel free to gave me suggestion about what you want to read next/happen !

 **i really really really hope from the bottom of my heart that you will like it !**  
 **have fun!** ｡◕‿◕｡

* * *

Snow was falling everywhere , covering everything and everyone , it was such a cold winter this year on edo , it is not Christmas yet , but people was happy with snow , catching and throwing it on each other , every one was having fun , well ...

" sougooooo ! " a loud voice come from the shinsengumi headquarter , waking the famous okita osugo from his beauty sleep , it was already cold and ... his day off, but it seem that it will not be any longer ...

" what is there kondo-san ? it is already my day off you know "

" don't say that sougo , evil will not wait until your days off are over ! i have a mission for you "

" i refuse ... "he said in clam voice

" WHHYYYYY ?! I HAVEN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING YET "

" *sigh* kondo-san ! the past weeks were like a hell for me with all this paper work , and i finally have my day off "

" but n-u bu-t sougo ! it is a high order " his fake tears start to come out

" i dont care , let hijibaka do it or do it by yourself "

" but toshi is on missions with the second . third and fourth division ... the other division have training , and i have to stalk ota- i mean some top secret works , the first division is the only one free pleasssee sougoo ! beside you are not doing anything "

" to hell ! i dont care " with that he come back to his sleep , totally ignore him

"Okay okay ! I will gave you the hole next week a vacation , so please just do this mission " he started to listen ..

 _This is going to be interesting_ " ... and ... "

"Im going to make toshi eat ketchup expect of mayonnaise ! "

"And ..."

" im going to make him do all your paper work for the next week ! Come on we both know how much he hate paper works ! "

"DEAL" he said while smiling his sadist smile , ohh he will make sure to buy a camera and record everything that is going to happen , well may hijikata have fun when he come back ...

"Thank you sougoo ! I know that i can trust in you , beside this is a very secret mission that no one can do but you , come to my office after a hour to know the mission information , i will be waiting "

"Hai hai , get out already so i can finally sleep"

Kondo get out of the room as he walking his face become serious and his thoughts start " _i wonder if it was right to accept this mission , but who am i joking ? ! we cant refuse a high order ... it is not like sougo cant handle it , it is just he .. i hate giving a_ _ssassination_ _missions to him , even if he done it many time .. i feel bad for him ... "_

Sougo was always like a son to him , he is still young , yet he killed more people than he can ever count , he want him along with toshi and the others to be happy ,to feel the happiness they never had the chance to fell before , but isn't being a police office is for protect people ? And not doing assassination missions or go killing people just for some orders by superiors

 **Yet it is not their choice ..**

 _God ... please ...i dont care about myself but ... protect them and let them be happy , they deserve it .. after all that pain .. pleasee_

He looked from the closed window , watching how the snow become a storm ..

* * *

"A-AACHHHHHHOOO " a loud sneeze come from kagura is mouth as she was playing in the park with the other kids

"What is there with you , Already getting sick ? you know ! monsters cant feel or get sick Hahaah " one of the kid said along with his group

" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT FOR QUEEN YOU PIECE OF *** !? " and she started to run and throwing snow balls at them

" a-ah .. RUN ! THE MONSTER GIRL IS GOING TO KILL US "

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONSTER ?! HAAA"

It take the kids just 5 sec to dissaper leaving kagura alone

" tch .. what a stupid group of brats , poor parents how can they deal with kids those days .."

She set alone under the snow on the bunch , thinking of what just happen " monsters cant fell or get sick haha " "monster girl is going to kill us " monster girl ... monster ...

 _Stop kagura ! They are just kids , why are you thinking about that in first place , you are not a monster , because monsters cant be cute as you .. wake up !_

She put some snow on her cheeks " aaaaaahhh this is cold " she screamed _how stupid me_ _... now lets see what we can do ,_ after minutes she decide to do make a castle of .. snow

* * *

 **At the shinsengumi headquarter "**

" so ... im here , lets finish this already so i can back to make some surprises for hjiikata when he's back "

" you are making surprises for him , how nice of you sougo , aw toshi will be happy "

.

.

.

somewhere in edo where a group of shinsengumi are on their back to the headquarter after the mission

" ACHHHHHOOOOOOOO "

" a-are you okay vice commander ? "

.

.

.

" well now ... sougo here reads this " he said with a serious tone

catching the paper from his hand , he started to read carefully

" T-this is .. "

" yeah i know , your mission is to kill a group pf amanto that are sealing yatos over the space "

" but yato , china is the target this time ? "

" yeah that is why you don't have to worry we will protect her until you kill all of them" sougo stared at him for min then looked back at the papers ..

"on the papers as you can see is written that they will be coming to edo to get her , the first division is going to kill them on their stop in the next city this night "

" no , i will not take the first division with me , im more than enough " his face is serious

" ... are you sure sougo ? "

" and am i a one who joke in this kind of station ? "

...

" okay .. as you want but take care of your self " he moved closer to him ...

" kon-haa.. " he said when kondo suddenly hugged him ..

" kondo ... san ... " but there was no reply , he then started to understand

" im not going to die you know , not until hijikata die "

" .. ye-ah i know .. sorry " he let him go then put his hands on sougo's shoulders

" it is just .. that .. im becomi-ng old , i wish i can protect both of you ... no.. all of you forever .. "

sougo smiled at him and sigh " dont worry , you can now rest it is our time to protect what we have to protect "

he smiled back at him " hehe .. you become a man sougo , im proud "

" you think so ? .. "

" of course "

* * *

 **After 4 hours**

" what a storm i wish i wearied more clothes " it is afternoon now , but it was more like middle of night with all this dark clouds and snow , sougo was on his way to the mission , he need to go now if he want to kill them all before they reach the city

he was wearing the shinsengumi is winter cloth with a scarf around his neck , putting the cap pf his jacket on his head trying to avoid the snow , the streets are empty , ... he kept walking until he meet the last person he thought that will be stupid enough to stay in such a storm ... _did she lose her mind ?_

he come closer to her " you know ?! you cant get out side in this storm expect if you are some kind of monsters "

she tried to punch him on head but he block " aaaaah ! what the hell are you doing here ? and if just monsters can go outside then what are you ?! beside shoo shoo go away i dont want to fight now"

" i should be the one saying this , go home it is already late and i dont want danna to come after my head if he found your corpse in snow "

" to hell this old man ! i dont care , gin-chan love his parfait and sweeties more than me , he even kicked me out for eating his one year stocks of sweets , i mean can you believe that ?! "

" oh no , no i cant .. " heck ! she is making him crazy

" I KNOW "

" NO YOU NOT ! well pardon me women ! not everyone have a black hole stomach like yours ! seriously im more sad for danna "

" YOOUUU ! "

and as she was going to punsh him , he catch her hand " i didn't come here to fight, go home , danna is stupid when it come to candy and yet you are more stupid "

" i dont wanna "

" WHY ? "

" i was going to buy sunkobou , b-ut i kinda lost my money while playing this morning "

" okay i got it , i will buy you this stupid food ,but dont get used to it "

she make a face " ewwww your so-called-gentleman-side is Disgusting-aru , but i think i will accept it this time so let go before the shops are closeddd ! "

" agh what a pain "

* * *

 **outside the yorozuya**

" now , go home china , im already late .. bye "

she was going to go inside when-

" w-wait "

" what " he looked back

" ahh yes i think that i should think you "

" i think the word is thank you ... "

" yeah that is it , bye bye " she smiled at him

she run inside , he can hear the yell of shinpachi from here

he started to take the way to outside the city ... the snow stopped yet his cap is still on his head ... his eyes are stare at the horizon Where the city to which refers there

 _ **" well ... mission start "**_

* * *

 **thank you for read** ! till next chapter , sorry if the first chapter was  boring ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ but please read till the end !

please leave a review ! it will make me soo happy 333

 ** _/loveyouuuuu_**


	2. nightmare

**awww thank you guys ! your reviews were so cheerful ! they made my day , i hope you enjoy the second chapter**

 **have fun** ***(*´∀｀*)**

* * *

" W-Wait ..don-"

the amanto coludnt complete his last word as a sword cut his head to half , the sword that belong to the one and only shinsengumi is first division captin okita sougo ..

there he was again ...red blood every where , in air , on ground , on his face , hair , clothes , sword , and his crimson eyes , and it seem that there will be more blood soon ..

" YOU GOVERNMENT DOGS ! YOU WILL SE-" one of the mans talked but his mouth shut when a sword entered his stomach , sougo catch his mouth with his hand hard making him unable to talk

"heh don't make me laugh ... now mind you tell me where is the boss , i have some little talk with him .." he said with a cold voice , entering the sword more inside making him yell in pain

The man didnt talk nor move , he seem already dead ... sougo take his sword outside , removing the blood from his face with the back of his hand ,then turning his head around , it seem that the party isn't over .

* * *

" Tsk ... where is this damn boss of them hiding " he was already walking for a hour in a old building that one of the mans he force him to talk about their leader told him .. he already killed all of his mans so where is the shit they call a boss ?

He felt someone behind him ... he turned his head to see a fat amanto with a green skin and dark hair , with all this jewelry on his neck , he bet that he is one of those rich people that think they can do everything with money

" hooo , i can see that you are looking for me , to reach here i believe you are strong , or should i thank you for killing all those usefulness creature for me heh "

Sougo didnt say a word as he started to walk slowly , this man dosent gave a shit about his mans , what a ..

" be happy you human ! I decide to make you work for me , what do you say huh !? "

The blood is rising up to his head , he is getting close to him

" i will gave you all the money you want ! And all the women that you cant imagine , just-"

"... just shut up already , you cost me headache .."

He entered the sword in his legs , the amanto screamed from pain " ...YO-U DA-MN HUMA-N ... " at his words sougo take his sword out and entered it in his stomach make him scream louder

"now mind telling me .. what was your reason of collecting the yatos ... why china ? .."

Sougo take a look at his face ... he was smiling ...

" ... If you killed m-e you will n-ever find the ya-to girl- AAAHHHHHHHH " sougo entered his sword more inside

" what the hell have you done ? "The amanto kept smiling even thought he is in great pain , that got into sougo is nervous

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER ? " he couldn't take it , before he know it he cut the amanto in half

"n-no ... damn it ! ... CHINA ! "he started to run back to edo...

* * *

as he run as fast as he can back to edo , he start to think about it , from the moment his foot toke a step into the city they attack him which mean they where expecting his come .. so it is a high possibility that they send a few mans to get her .. damn it how can he be that stupid !

it is not like she is weak or anything , yato are the strongest in universe ... but they were collecting yato ! they had collect already a lot of them which mean they have a way to get them ... but what can it be ? it most be dangerous

all what he can do now is just pray that kondo-san and the other along with china will be fine until he reach them ...

..

..

* * *

after run for hours and hours he is finally in edo .. but something is wrong .. it was night there was no one in street .. he can barley see things , _why is there no light .. not even in houses ?_ beside he can see and smell smoke every where which make the things worse

he got a bad feeling ..

something had happen ..

but it is not the time to think of that , who know what those amanto done ? he run until he reach the kabuki gates ... he stopped shocked as he see the area ..

" ... w why are all ..ev-ery-thing i-s destroy-ed " his voice is shaking ..

there is remains of structure and debris everywhere .. the sky started to raining acid from all this smoke .. the atmosphere is all dark and gloomy

he run and run under the rain , the place that used to be all fun and raucous is now so quite like a ghost town , full of blood and ... corpses...

second by second he become more scared ... afraid to find everyone dead , he is confused he cant believe what his eyes are seeing./

he didnt know what to do , he just run

reaching the center of the city there was nothing to see .. it was all gone .. he scanned the area , saw no sign of a live

" h-hi ..HIJIKATA !"

he started to call as high as he can

" .. KONDO-SAN ! .. DANNNA ! "

his face showed the features of fear and pain ..

" C-CHINA ! "

he was so scared

" A-NY ONEE ! jus-t an-swe-er .. "

his legs cant hold him any longer , he dropped down on ground , it was look like he is in dead land expect ... he was the only one alive ..

he is sitting on ground staring .. he is lost of words .. he couldn't hold his tears any longer, just what the hell happened ? what have he done to deserve all this pain ?

life toke his sister already ... wasn't that enough ..

 _"wh-y "_ if .. if he found them dead somewhere .. he will blame his self forever for not reach in time , but he know that even if he had done it he will not be able to save them .. but at least he will die with them ..

he put pressure on his grip on the ground , as he cry in silent ... trying to figure out what happen , where did all of them go ?

his eyes widen as he started to hear footsteps ... and a low ... laugh

 _eh .._

... he felt a familiar metal touch the back of his head ..

turning his head slowly , his eyes widen more at the sight ...

 _this laugh_

 _.. this voice .._

 _this ... umbrella ..._

 _this feeling .._

 _.._

 _i dont get it_

 _why .. she ..._

the end of the umbrella is now facing his face .. there was no kind of words that can description his feelings

the blue eyes that are all shiny are now lost of light , her face and clothes are covered with bloods, and he can believe that half of her hair is shorter and reader than usual .. Drops of blood falling from it ...

 **she seem dead ..**

 _did she .._

" ...hehe-he ... " her laugh .. it is not her normal laugh

 _killed_

he kept staring at her .. his body not listening to him anymore ... she closed the distance between his head and the umbrella ..

 _them all ?_

 ** _... C-CHINA .._**

" w-wh-"

" heheh ..." holding her umbrella up ready to kill him " DIE ! "

a sword an umbrella clashing together under the heavy rain

drops of blood spread in the air

and then a big explosion ...

* * *

 **ahh gomene i dont know if it is good** .. it is just like the idea in my mind is better than that , i was going to put that he found a dead hijikata and balah blah , but i didn't know how to write it and end up not writing it ..

 **thank you so much for read ! till next chapter ! please leave a little review if it not hard ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ.. thank you again /kisss**


End file.
